Tokugawa's Return
by Aoshi.BR
Summary: Políticos Influentes estão desaparecendo... Será esse o Retorno De Tokugawa? Capítulo 01 ON...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do Autor:**

Pô... Eu não sei bem em que parte da história essa fic se encaixa.

Deve ser em alguma parte entre o fim do anime e o Seisou Hen. Durante a história possivelmente ocorrerão menções ao anime ou ao mangá, portanto se você conhecer a história de Rurouni Kenshin entenderá melhor a fic. Não vou ficar explicando as coisas com enormes parênteses, porém se você ficar em dúvida sobre qualquer, eu disse QUALQUER, parte da Fic... Me escreva... ou me adiciona no MSN.

É minha primeira FanFic, então não esperem muita coisa. Mas me mandem E-mails contando oque acharam... PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

**Personagens:**

Aí vai um breve resuminho(brevíssimo) da vida dos principais personagens da trama, só os mais conhecidos, os personagens criados por mim vão se explicar durante a trama.

**Kenshin: **Casou-se recentemente com Kaoru, ganha a vida cuidando do dojo junto com Kaoru.

**Kaoru:** Grávida de 5 meses, Kaoru continua dando aulas de kendô no Dojo Kamiya Kasshin, possue uma cartela considerável de alunos. 

**Sanosuke:** Mudou-se para uma pequena casinha, perto do armazém aonde trabalha carregando e descarregando cargas pesadíssimas. Encontra-se as vezes com Megume, às escondidas.

**Megume:** Assumiu a clínica e a criação das netas do doutor Gensai quando o mesmo faleceu, vítima de uma doença respiratória.

**Saitoh:** Quando descubriram que o oficial Gorou Fujita era na verdade o cruel líder do extinto grupo Shinsengumi, Saitoh desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

**Yahiko:** Namora Tsubame a pouco mais de 3 meses. Ajuda no dojo treinando com alguns dos alunos de Kaoru.

**Aoshi:** As últimas informações dizem que Aoshi Shinomori vive feliz sozinho, em uma cabana nas proximidades do monte Fuji.

**Okina:** Voltou a ser o Okashira da Onywabanshuu, que agora presta serviços junto com a polícia.

**Misao:** Vive com Okina e o resto da gangue na belíssima mansão dada pelo governo ao bando, bem no centro do antigo castelo Edo.

**Hiko:** Outro personagem de presente incerto, o Mestre Hiko Seijuuro desapareceu sem deixar rastros, sua antiga cabana e pertences foram misteriosamente queimados e hoje não passam de cinzas.

Ah... antes de começar a histórinha...

Nenhum dos personagens de Rurouni Kenshin me pertencem. Todos os direitos são reservados a seus criadores e blá, blá, blá, blá,blá... Não me processe!

_**O Retorno De Tokugawa**  
**By** Aoshi.BR _

_**Epílogo** _

Cinco anos se passaram desde a última batalha de Kenshin Himura. Os destroços causados pela "Guerra do Chii" no Japão são agora apenas meras lembranças. Lembranças de um passado violento e vergonhoso para os japoneses.

Passado que, graças aos esforços de pessoas como Kenshin Himura e Sanosuke Sagara, jamais voltará. A lei que proíbe o uso de espadas finalmente foi 100 fixada. A muito tempo que não são vistas lutas de espadas verdadeiras, nem sequer é vista uma espada verdadeira. Afinal, a paz reina no Japão. Até mesmo Kenshin Himura, o outrora retalhador sanguinário, desfez-se de sua Sakabattou(Espada de fio invertido). Até mesmo para ele, a vida pela espada já não fazia mais sentido.

As armas de fogo caíram no esquecimento e, durante esses dias de paz, apenas alguns pouquíssimos policiais se valiam de tais equipamentos.

O Japão havia se abrido para o mundo. Navios chegavam e partiam levando e trazendo caixas enormes e pesadas. Caixas que poderiam ser puxadas apenas por um grupo de pessoas extremamente fortes e bem preparadas físicamente.

* * *

Acalmem-se... esse é apenas o epílogo... logo logo tem mais... 


	2. Chapter 2

Nenhum dos personagens de Rurouni Kenshin me pertencem. Todos os direitos são reservados a seus criadores e blá, blá, blá, blá,blá... Não me processe!

* * *

**O Retorno De Tokugawa  
_By Aoshi.BR_**

**Capítulo 1 – O misterioso desaparecimento.**

Em um armazém nas proximidades de Kyoto, um homem alto, esguio, porém absurdamente forte, puxa uma dessas caixas enormes atrelada a pequenas rodinhas de madeira. O serviço para 3 ou 4 pessoas fortes era executado apenas pelo fortíssimo rapaz.

Sua cara de mau, o cabelo espetado e a tira vermelha em sua testa suada lembram um antigo lutador muito habilidoso. O "Guerreiro Zanza", como era conhecido, usava o mesmo corte de cabelo e a mesma tira vermelha. O Kanji para a palavra "Mau" pintada em seu kimono indica que ele não é flor que se cheire, seu nome é Sanosuke Sagara.

Tudo transcorria normalmente no grande depósito. Homens grandes e fortes carregavam e descarregavam caixas pesadíssimas, organizando o bagunçado armazém. Próximo do horário do almoço um garotinho entra pela porta do armazém correndo e apitando, o esperado sinal de fim de expediente esvaziou todo o armazém em questão de segundos. Como que ansiosos para que o cansativo dia terminasse, todos os outros trabalhadores largam seus carregamentos imediatamente, todos menos Sanosuke. Ele faz um ultimo esforço e termina de arrastar o enorme caixote que carregava. Abismado com seus colegas, olha ao redor e se vê sozinho no enorme armazém.

"Ratos. Incomodam-se apenas com seus míseros salários." – Comenta consigo mesmo.

"E é por isso que eles não ganham tanto quanto você."

Sanosuke vira-se para cumprimentar a seu admirador.

O homem baixinho e quase careca sorri como o homem rico e despreocupado que é. Seu nome é Hayo Takenshi, o dono do armazém.

"Oh. Bom dia senhor Takenshi." – cumprimenta, sorrindo, Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke, vejo que você ainda não almoçou, não é? _Boa tarde_ para você."

Takenshi vira-se para uma das caixas, e volta-se para Sano com um pequeno envelope. Ele o entrega a Sanosuke e entra em sua sala cantarolando.

Sanosuke abre o envelope apesar de já imaginar o que a agradável surpresa contém. Dinheiro, uma quantia considerável de dinheiro. Sanosuke pensa em entrar para agradecer ao Sr. Takenshi, porém lembra-se de que havia prometido a um velho amigo almoçar em sua casa no sábado, e ele já estava bem atrasado.

Meteu-se armazém afora e saiu correndo em direção ao Dojo Kamiya, lar de seus adoráveis amigos Kenshin e Kaoru Himura.

5 minutos mais tarde, Sanosuke adentrava ao enorme portão do dojo, escorrendo suor e vermelho como um tomate. Na varanda lateral do prédio, ele pôde observar uma enorme quantidade de fumaça, parecia um _incêndio_. Rapidamente pôs-se a correr novamente afim de descobrir oque estava acontecendo.

Assim que chegou percebeu sua amiga Kaoru batendo na cabeça do jovem Yahiko Mioujin, já não tão jovem assim, que pedia desculpas incessantemente.

"Tá bom Kaoru, eu sei que a culpa foi minha. Se Kenshin não estivesse fazendo o _SEU_ serviço nada disso teria acontecido."

Sano voltou-se para a direita, onde seu amigo Kenshin recolhia a roupa do varal, alheio a toda aquela balburdia e fumaça. Sanosuke entendeu na hora o que havia acontecido.

Kaoru, imaginou ele, havia deixado Yahiko cuidar do peixe enquanto Kenshin recolhia a roupa e o garoto aparentemente havia cremado o almoço de todos eles. Sano sorriu despreocupadamente e foi em direção a Kaoru para comprimentá-la e a Yahiko também.

"Realmente o garoto não faz nada direito não é Kaoru?" – Perguntou sorrindo Sanosuke.

"Socorro Sano... Essa maluca vai acabar me matando!" - Bradou o jovem Yahiko.

"Ah... Olá Sano. O Yahiko destruiu nosso almoço inteiro, agora parece que não vamos ter o que comer..." – Concluiu Kaoru.

"Pode deixar Kaoru. Vocês sempre pagaram minhas refeições, hoje é minha vez. Vou ao mercado comprar outro peixe, talvez eu traga um pouco de tofú também."

Dizendo isso Sanosuke apartou um pouco da ira de Kaoru, que colocou Yahiko no chão e começou a limpar a sujeira que o garoto havia feito, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Quando Sano ia saindo Kenshin se aproximou do amigo e ofereceu ajuda para trazer o peixe e o tofú. Sano aceitou e os dois partiram a pé para o mercado da cidade para comprar a comida.

"A quanto tempo não vejo você Sanosuke." – comentou Kenshin enquanto caminhavam.

"É. Não nos vemos a bastante tempo mesmo. fiquei sabendo que Kaoru está grávida. Você e Kaoru vão ter um filho não é? Isso quer dizer que..."

"Sim." – Kenshin corou. – "Devem fazer mais ou menos 4 meses. Pelo menos é o que diz a doutora Megumi." – Agora foi a vez de Sanosuke corar.

Kenshin percebeu que o amigo havia ficado estranho após tocar no nome de Megumi e minutos de silêncio permearam os dois. Sanosuke pôs um fim a esse silêncio.

"Você já pensou em um nome para o garoto?"

"Ou garota." – concluiu Kenshin. – "Ainda não."

"Sei... Deve ser muito bom ser pai, não é Kenshin?"

"Deve ser. Estou muito ansioso para que meu filho nasça logo. Não sei de muita coisa sobre isso, tenho apenas uma certeza quanto ao futuro dele: ele irá estudar. Talvez se torne um médico ou comerciante, ainda não sei. Sorte dele nascer em um período tão bom para o Japão. Sorte dele não ter nunca que ver ninguém morrer pelas mãos de espadachins ou de ter que lutar contra eles."

"É... Aqueles eram tempos horríveis para se ter filhos. Já essa época é perfeita."

"Sano. Me responde uma coisa. Quando é que você e a Megumi vão ter filhos?"

Sanosuke ficou vermelho como nunca tinha ficado antes, ficou olhando para o chão alguns segundos, extremamente nervoso. Kenshin sorria de seu ato malígno. Ele sabia que os dois se amavam, e adorava ver Sano sem ter o que dizer. Enfim Sano juntou algumas palavras:

"Ora não diga besteiras Kenshin. Você só fala asneiras mesmo. Eu não tenho qualquer coisa com Megumi. Ela é uma boa médica, e eu a admiro por isso, mas filhos...Você está malucoKenshin... Quanta besteira!"

Longos 5 minutos de silêncio se passaram entre os dois amigos. Os cinco minutos mais longos da vida dos dois. Finalmente dobraram a última esquina e estavam na movimentada rua principal que hoje parecia estranhamente abandonada. Ao longe, no final da rua, os dois perceberam uma pequena multidão e dirigiram-se para lá, afim de descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Chegando ao final da rua, mais precisamente nos portões da enorme mansão do senhor Yamatsui, um importante político regional, Sanosuke e Kenshin perceberam que a multidão se reunia ao redor de um cadáver coberto por uma toalha vermelha jogada ao chão. Na parede do muro pairava uma enorme mancha de sangue, ao verem aquele sinal estampado na parede os dois amigos sentiram seus corações acelerarem. A multidão estava atônita, um crime desse tipo não era registrado na região a anos e ninguém sabia o que pensar.

Logo os apitos da polícia armada soaram e debandaram boa parte da multidão. Uma enorme carruagem parou próxima a Kenshin, a porta se abriu e de dentro do veículo saltou um velho conhecido de Sanosuke e de Kenshin.

O homem, muito idoso e apoiando-se em uma bengala, possuía um bigode espesso e branco como a neve, assim como seus cabelos. Um óculos de lentes grossas ajudava o velho senhor a enchergar melhor, assim que Kenshin o viu soltou um enorme sorriso.

"Senhor Yamagata..." – Comprimentou Kenshin.

"Kenshin Himura. O que acontece com o tempo nessa região? Ele parece não passar. Os anos foram cruéis comigo meu amigo, mas olhe para você Kenshin. Para você, eles simplesmente não passaram." – Comentou o agora idoso Sr. Yamagata.

As palavras de Yamagata faziam perfeito sentido. Kenshin e Sanosuke pareciam realmente inalterados fisicamente. Talvez a ausência do stress vivido pelo chefe de polícia fizesse com que eles envelhecessem muito mais lentamente.

Após uma breve pausa, Yamagata sorriu para Sanosuke demonstrando também reconhecer o velho _Lutador Zanza_. Depois, voltou para um dos policiais e lhe ordenou que retirasse a toalha de sobre o corpo. A cena revelada deixou todos nauseados.

No chão, deitava-se Yayô Shingô, conselheiro de Yamatsui. Ao redor do corpo, uma enorme poça de sangue, e entre as pernas do falecido, todos seus órgãos vitais. O peito havia sido aberto por um corte de espada muito bem aplicado e que devia ter matado o alvo instantaneamente, concluiu Kenshin. A retirada dos órgãos foi apenas para "apimentar" a receita. Sobre o rosto de Yayô havia uma carta selada com um selo desconhecido aos 3 amigos. A imagem contida no selo lembrava uma espada, porém no lugar da lâmina dessa espada estendia-se uma amedrontadora cobra.

Yamagata ordenou que a carta fosse aberta. Visívelmente escritas com demasiada pressa, as palavras:

" _Este é apenas mais um. Vejamos como o poderoso governo Meiji se vira sem seus figurões."_

"Sem seus figurões?" – Perguntou Sanosuke – "Yayô era apenas um conselheiro."

"Olha Sano, alguma coisa me diz que o bilhete não se refere a esse homem."

Kenshin mal havia terminado sua conclusão quando um dos soldados veio aos homens reunidos ao redor do cadáver.

"Senhor Yamagata, os empregados confirmam. o Senhor Yamatsui desapareceu!"

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

Revews Revews REVEWS!  
Pelo amor de deus Revews... ) 


End file.
